Apocalypse Now
by The Scarlett Ribbon
Summary: Take my hand and clasp it tight. I'll pull you through the darkest hours.   canon drabble!series, eventual RinShiemi
1. Sunset

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi...eventually**

**dedication: to the packet of hobnobs I've hidden in my knicker drawer. also, to train tickets home and poetry workshops on a Friday morning. **

_Apocalypse Now_

The night sky is awash with a rainbow palette of beautiful colours; pinks, purples, deep indigo's and sunshine golds. It would be a beautiful evening, one of the best sunsets since she used to watch them with her beloved grandmother all those months ago, if not for the terrible sinking feeling in the middle of Shiemi's stomach.

There are only vague suspicions and uncertainty at the Vatican's recent purge, fuelling the feeling of unease, but Rin is missing and Yukio is Paladin and she cannot help but feel that something is about to go horribly, dreadfully wrong.

It is the same feeling she had as she watched Rin – kind, hot-headed, impulsive Rin – lose himself in the madness of his blue flames at the three-day training camp, after coming out of the stupor the green-haired demon had put her in.

"We must hurry!" she gasps, her heart pounding like a drum beneath her ribcage, as she runs with the rest of her classmates to the roof of the Academy. That, they have decided, is the place where Rin is being held.

Beside her, Izumo nods, her brows contracting with a look of grim determination, her long hair billowing behind her. Renzo, she notices, looks worried as he clutches his K'rik staff and Ryuji just increases his pace, all their footsteps melding together in a staccato rhythm that settles in time to the frantic beating of her heart.

It is as they reach the final floor and emerge on the rooftop, speeding towards a set of thin, gold gates that the sound of screaming rents the air apart.

_Rin! _

It is Rin screaming – screaming as though he is in utter agony, as though his very bones are being split apart inside his body and the sound rips through Shiemi like a knife. She almost staggers under the weight of it. She thinks she might be sick.

Somehow the colours of the sunset do not seem so beautiful anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: so I've never written a drabble!series before. Actually, I've never written Ao No Exorcist before either. BUT IT IS MY NEW LOVE. I AM ADDICTED. <strong>

**notes2: the flatmates are bitching each other out over the state of the kitchen. I have lime flavoured doritos and a packet of hobnob biscuits in my room; with enough food, Imma gonna sit this drama out until it goes away. Like waiting out a seige. YOU CANNOT STARVE ME OUT INTO THE FIRING LINE. **

**Review?**


	2. Blood

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to whole days of silence and summer sunshine in October. Also, to bridges and not throwing myself off them. **

_Apocalypse Now_

There is blood.

Wet and copious, it looks almost black in the fading light, where it spills down Rin's white shirt and onto the hard, marble rooftop of True Cross Academy. Her heart, which has been galloping in her chest for the past ten minutes, almost stops altogether.

All Shiemi's thoughts go like this: _RinRinRinpleasedon'tbedeadRin-_

"What-" Ryuji's incredulous mutter reminds her to breathe. The air tastes bitter in her mouth; she can smell the blood on the cool night breeze, sour and metallic. Rin's blood.

With his arms spread wide, head dipped to the ground, he looks like a martyr – or a sacrifice. There is something in the slope of his shoulders and the slight waver of his chest as it rises and falls, that reaches out and settles a hand directly beneath her ribcage, tugging.

Shiemi's feet are moving without her permission, every nerve in her body intent only on running to her dear friend – her _dearest _friend – and cutting him loose. Rin has pulled at her heartstrings from the moment they met, but she is unwilling to protest.

Behind the recklessness and carefree attitude, there is a terrible vulnerability in him that Shiemi is determined to protect. She wants to eradicate the sadness, the lonely light behind his pretty blue eyes.

But a hand snatches out of the air and pulls her back.

_Why are you keeping me from him? _she wants to ask Renzo, as she turns – but then she sees the fear in his eyes, the naked panic and understands that something is, indeed, horribly wrong. In her desperation, her urgency to get to Rin, her eyes had only been for him. Now she sees something else.

Laughter, shrill and piercing rings out across the rooftop and as Shiemi slowly turns, so too, does the twisted figure wreathed beautiful, deadly flames. The fire is blue.

Light refracts off a pair of glasses and the breath she draws in between her parted lips is harsh and startled.

"Yukio-chan?"

* * *

><p><em>An: It's official. Rin and Shiemi are my new OTP. THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER. _

_Also, also. Whole pizza; cannot eat. Want a slice? _


	3. Carry

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to the quiet joy of moving forward, one small step at a time. **

_Apocalypse Now_

They are all frozen.

In all her life, Shiemi has never been quiet as frightened as she is now. She is looking across the rooftop at a boy she has known for years –gentle, reserved Yukio-chan – and it is like looking at a complete stranger. It's not even the pointed ears, or blue flames that send a chill through her, but the absence of light in his eyes – that flash of teeth that is more a snarling laugh than a grin.

Beside her, Ryuji stiffens. Shiemi feels the tension radiating off him in waves, even without looking at him.

_This is Satan, _she realises. _This is the King of all Demons. _

Around them, the sky is darkening from purple to deepest indigo, but the stars are slow to appear. The huge vortex in the middle of the rooftop swirls in erratic waves, looking ready to open its jaws even wider and swallow them all whole, to suck them in and down, to hell.

With those cold, triumphant eyes on her, it is impossible to move. When that- that _creature _turns its attention on the masked old man, a member of the Vatican, it is an enormous relief. It is as if she had been standing in a bright spotlight, under which the smallest of movements would have ended everything.

She feels a push in the middle of her pack and stumbles forward, legs unsteady beneath her.

"Go!" Izumo hisses at her and suddenly, she remembers why they are there. Shiemi drags her eyes away from the monster cackling wildly only feet away and over to the boy she is determined to save.

_Rin. _

He hangs limply, abandoned and momentarily forgotten. With his head bowed, Shiemi cannot see his eyes. His skin is startlingly white. It is this sight which gives her the strength to move, darting across the distance between them in quick, harried strides, Renzo and Ryuji just behind her.

"Rin!" Her voice is a whispered plea, an entreaty and Shiemi reaches out, cupping his face in her hands. "Rin-"

His skin is cold and clammy beneath her fingertips. How much blood has he lost? Her heart thrums anxiously beneath her ribcage, almost able to block out the presence of Satan behind her in her concern.

"He's unconscious," Ryuji says, wrenching savagely at the knots binding Rin to the post. "Help me, Moriyama, or he's going to fall."

Hastily, she wraps her arms around Rin's torso to support his weight as the ropes loosen and fall away. As his thin wrists fall to his sides, Shiemi notices that there are vivid red welts torn into his skin and already her fingers are itching to summon her greenman spirit to heal the harsh abrasions.

"Careful!"

For a few short moments, Shiemi supports the whole of Rin's weight on her own, his head resting against her collarbone. His hair is soft against her throat and he smells of blood and dust, but he is safe in her arms. She thinks, in some distant corner of her mind, that this is right.

It's not true of course; a monster has slipped beneath the skin of her childhood friend, the Gehanna gate is open wide and splayed for hell. This is probably the end of the world, she thinks distantly- and her mother does not know where she is.

Still, she holds Rin in her arms and determines that, if this really is the apocalypse, then she will carry him until the very end.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: written in about 10 minutes. whatever, i'm going to get drunk now ;)<strong>


	4. Devastation

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to writing, because it is what i love best of all. **

_Apocalypse Now_

They don't even make it to the gates before Rin begins to stir. She can see it in the soft furrowing of the brows, the faint flicker behind his eyelids and the way his hand twitches feebly in hers. Ryuji is carrying him on his back, but Shiemi has not yet let go of Rin's hand.

"Y…ukio…"

_Oh no, _she thinks, her heart palpitating wildly in her chest. As Rin lifts his head, blue eyes peering open over Ryuji's shoulder, Shiemi feels as though she is watching the events unfold from outside her own body. The maniacal laughter on the cold night air raises goosebumps on the exposed skin of her arms and she sees the moment of comprehension in Rin's widening eyes – the horror, the confusion, the absolute _denial. _

Because they are brothers – twins. As different as they are, the boys are two sides of a coin, two sides of the mirror, two halves of the same whole.

Except now Yukio is gone.

"Yukio! Yukio- what are you doing? Hey- hey I'm talking to you! YUKIO."

He throws himself off Ryuji's back, thrashes out of Shiemi's grasp and staggers towards the centre of the rooftop on unsteady legs. His shoulders are hunched, turned towards the earth. There is desperation in the arc of his spine.

"Okumura, come back!"

"Okumura!"

All their voices blur together in a single call- Izumo-chan, Ryuji, Renzo, Konekomaru – and it is pointless because all Rin sees is his little brother wreathed in blue flames, laughing like the world itself is ending. Maybe it is.

"Now, now is that any way to greet your father, boy?"

The sound is all the more terrible, because the voice that spills out of Yukio's mouth is not his own; it is higher, crueller, colder in infinite ways. And Shiemi loves her green man summons, but seeing Satan using the body of his own son – of her oldest friend- as a puppet for his own amusement, tells Shiemi what she already knows; that if there was ever anything redeemable in the King of Demons, it withered up and died long ago. She knows this in the centre of her bones, as he uses Yukio to lash out and send Rin flying back into the dust. She sees the blood, feels the crack of his head against the stone reverberate through her feet and up her spine.

The look on his face as he slowly pushes himself up is one of utter devastation. She can see the night sky reflected in the bottomless depths of his pretty blue eyes and as the light in them is extinguished, Shiemi sees the exact moment that his heart starts to break.

It hurts more than anything else in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: freshers flu. it's slowly killing me. <strong>

**notes2: it's almost wednesday. time to stalk out mangastream :)**


	5. Messiah

**title: apocalypse now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to the inevitable hangover i will have tomorrow morning. also, to the dirty pint that made my friend chunder out the window. nice. **

_Apocalypse Now_

It is Shura-san who saves them.

Rin lies in the dust, raising himself up on trembling arms as Yukio aims the gun in his clawed hands. The soft click reverberates across the still night air and as he pulls the trigger, teeth pointed in a snarling grin, Shiemi forgets how to breathe.

"Rin!"

His name is barely formed between her lips, when there is a flash of pink hair and gleaming sword - the sound the bullets make as they bounce and refract off the surface of the blade reminds her of shattering glass. Something has broken beneath this sunset. Shiemi is already searching for the pieces, ready to pick them up and cup them in her hands until she can find a way to put them back together.

"You're lookin' confident, scaredy-cat-four-eyes," Shura-san says, all sass and booze and not very many clothes. She is strong though – strong in a way that Shiemi can never be no matter how hard she might try.

Yukio laughs and there are curses in the sound, vulgar words that she has never heard him use before. The masked man in the priests uniform – forgotten by everyone in the face of Rin's outburst – starts to scream, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He looks half crazed and desperate.

"Come messiah, let us destroy Gehenna together!"

And as Yukio laughs, Rin shakes and Shura takes up an offensive stance, sword held strong and steady in her hands, something starts to fall from the sky. For an absurd moment, Shiemi thinks of a falling star.

The messiah – whatever it is – falls straight through that terrible thing, the Gehenna gate and for a moment the entire world stills and holds its breath.

Bright, purple light, as beautiful as it is dangerous, explodes outward and sends them all sprawling backwards against the concrete floor. Shiemi hits the ground hard, all the breath whooshing out of her lungs, as demons – thousands of them, soar in a never ending stream from the depths of hell and into the blazing night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: realised i completely screwed up the chronology of the rooftop events. OH WELL TOO LATE TO RECTIFY IT NOW. <strong>


	6. Fade

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to pretty boys, gin and tonic and being a sophisticated bitch. ALSO, to **_**Naruto **_**560. YOU RAISED MORE QUESTIONS THAN YOU ANSWERED. **

_Apocalypse Now_

Blinking slowly, Shiemi watches as the entire world spins on its axis.

Her vision is a blur of night sky, blue flames and Rin's pale white face – a stream of tangled images lying on their side that she cannot straighten or make sense of. The marble rooftop shudders beneath her, or maybe that is just the trembling in her bones.

"YUKIO!"

Sound is distorted in her ears, the screams of her friends and the screeching of demons melding together into a single disjointed symphony of unintelligible voices rising on the wind.

Time is moving strangely. Shiemi tries to raise her head, but her body does not obey her. There is a taste in her mouth, metallic and bitter, that she does not like. From the corner of her eye, she sees another vivid flash of pink. The harsh clash of bullets on sword is swallowed up by the chaos.

"Get out of here kids! Now!"

"But Yukio-"

"That's not scaredy-cat-four-eyes anymore, you idiot! That's Satan! Yukio- Yukio's _gone_!"

More high, cold laughter on the wind. Shiemi is dimly aware that she is not functioning on the normal level of consciousness.

"Hey- hey, what are you doing just lying there? Get up!" Hands make themselves known on her shoulders. Shiemi peers out between drooping eyelids and seeing Izumo kneeling over her, brows pinched together and eyes wide. Behind her, shapes flicker and dance in the corners of her vision. Demons swarm overhead.

"Kamiki, what's the hold up?" Ryuji yells somewhere unseen.

"It's Moriyama!"

_I'm alright, _Shiemi wants to say, but the words get stuck on the way to her throat. The world swims before her eyes.

"Damnit, Shiemi," Izumo hisses and the sound wraps around her. Vaguely, Shiemi is aware that it is the first time the other girl has ever addressed her by her first name. "She hit her head!"

"What?"

Time slips away from her for a long moment and when Shiemi next opens her eyes, she is aware only of dark hair and hands holding her in place. She feels thin shoulder blades beneath a white, blood soaked shirt and Rin's frantic heartbeat reverberating past his spine and through her own chest.

With her cheek nestled against the pale skin of his throat, the sound of Rin's pulse follows her into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: well, well asshole 1 and 2. I may seem like a doormat to you, but you've just earned yourself a very long and unpleasant year. Congratulations. Fuckers. <strong>

**notes2: Soooo hungover :( I CANNOT BE DEALING WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW. **


	7. Vulnerable

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to Sara because she might actually be my soul mate. also, to running away for the week and failing communication skills six weeks into the course. I AM SO CLEVER IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE. **

_Apocalypse Now_

"Shiemi?"

It is the sound of her name that calls her out of the dark, the soft cadences of Rin's voice wrapping around her and lifting her up. Her mouth is unbearably dry and her eyelids feel like they have been sewn shut. In the distance, she can hear the sounds of people screaming. Pounding footsteps echo past nearby and doors slam somewhere unseen.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rin asks and Shiemi becomes aware of a hand pressed against her palm, long fingers interlinked with her own. His skin feels warm and smooth, like the pages of a book that has been left in the sun too long.

"She hit her head pretty hard," Shura says somewhere close by. "You better stay with her til she wakes, kiddo. Stay outta trouble til I get this sorted-"

Even struggling into wakefulness, Shimei knows that the 'this' Shura is referring to is Yukio-chan. She can tell that Rin knows it too by the way his hand tightens around hers, tightening until his grip is almost painful.

"Screw you!"

"Shaddup," Shura snarls. "Just stay put, you brat. I got enough to worry 'bout without having to save your skin all the time."

A door slams and for a moment all she can hear is Rin's heavy breathing, the way it catches in his chest. She can smell blood and dust intermingling on the air.

"…Rin…"

Her voice cracks around his name, nothing more than a faint whisper forced out between her parched lips. Immediately, he is closer, all his attention on her. She can feel his gaze on her face and it is like standing in a bright spotlight, except not at all unpleasant. When Rin looks at her with such intensity in his eyes – eyes like blue bottleglass – she finds that she never wants him to stop.

"Shiemi!"

The muscles jump in his hand as he says her name - and suddenly the smell of him is all around her. Shiemi pries her eyelids apart and Rin's face is the first thing she sees, eyes alight and skin pale. He is kneeling above her on the cold, marble floor of the Japanese branch of the Vatican, one hand in hers and the other frozen in the act of brushing her hair away from her eyes. He looks gloriously, miraculously alive.

Her heart feels like it might burst inside her chest and paint the ancient walls all the colours of her insides. Rin makes her feel like her blood is singing in her veins without doing anything at all.

"Are you okay?" he demands, dark hair falling into his face as he looks down at her. "Shiemi, don't ever do that to me again!"

_I should be the one saying that, _she thinks, but all that comes out of her mouth is; "You scared me."

The light fades in his eyes for just a moment and it is like starlight dying. Why does he never understand just how much he means to her?

"I thought you were dead," she adds, feeling the tears begin to well in her eyes. "I thought they killed you, Rin."

An odd, curious expression comes into his eyes then – something tentative and almost afraid. It pulls at her heart strings until she thinks the organ will slip between the hollow space in her ribs to settle in the palms of his hands and stay there forever.

"What is it?" Shiemi asks in a whisper, gaze riveted on his pale face. He twists a strand of her hair between his long fingers, slowly.

"I could hear you," he says and the sound is almost wondering. "You were calling my name."

"I thought they killed you," she says again, a broken record, the words tumbling out of her mouth, rushed and unapologetic – laying herself bare, all fragile china bones and fluttering pulse under his hands.

Izumo-chan has called her a weed before and all Shiemi can think is that she doesn't mind, as long as Rin stays in her line of sight, a blue, burning sun casting light against the back of her eyelids.

Abruptly, Rin pulls back and she feels the edges of his fingertips catch at the stale air kissing her skin. His eyes lower to the ground, the blue smouldering like low burning flames.

And that is wrong. Rin was made to blaze.

"Maybe they should have."

The words are spoken very quietly, barely breathed into the air but Shiemi hears them and she is surprised at the way the nerves in her hands feel like they just got an electric shock. If she was anyone else, she thinks she might have slapped him.

But Shiemi is not a violent person, not a fighter – she is all soft, clean lines and golden sunshine of childhood. She is shy smiles and a tentative hand in the dark. And Rin might smile as brightly as the stars but she thinks that he is the same. For so long, they have both cast solitary shadows.

"No," Shiemi blurts, sitting up alarmingly quick. The world spins on tender hooks and her stomach churns, but she snatches Rin's resisting wrist and refuses to give it back until he look at her.

The silence settles on them like dust and when he finally does, eyes shifting slowly onto her face – dark, crackling blue between long, thick eyelashes- Shiemi swallows.

"No," she says again, firmer this time and very deliberate. She stares him down, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She can feel the pulse of blood in his wrist and fights the urge to trace the blue veins mapped below his pale skin. Vulnerable.

"Rin," she whispers, heart pounding, voice raw and afraid and Shiemi – Shiemi has always been so afraid. Flowers are crushed so easily.

"Don't ever leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>notes: braindead. halloween party killed my soul. <strong>


	8. Slumber

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: to spontaneity. it kicks in when you least expect it. also, to Sara, cos she understands and shit. oh and we're married now. yup. **

_Apocalypse Now_

They fall asleep, or something like it.

The cold stone floor of the Vatican is not a particularly comfortable place to lie, but between head wounds and terror and blood and brother's that have been possessed by Satan, Shiemi thinks they could probably sleep through the end of the world and not know it. In any case it would be better, she thinks, than having to watch the world burn itself to a cinder – to die softly and in their sleep, as reality crumbles around them until there is nothing left to destroy.

Rin's face is turned towards her, quiet inhales and exhales passing between his lips. She can feel his warm breath on her shoulder. It feels nice. She measures his breathing against her own, until their lungs are moving to the same rhythm. She matches him for every _in _and _out. _

Somewhere beyond these ancient walls, she knows, demons are soaring through the sky. Somewhere, there are screams and blood splattering on the ground – hearts ceasing their incessant beating, as their owners drop, like flowers with their heads cut off.

Somewhere, beyond this room and the lying quiet, people are dying.

Briefly, her thoughts stray to Izumo-chan and Renzou and Ryuji – to Shura-sensei and then, inevitably, to Yukio. Shiemi flinches away from the memory of pointed teeth and cold laughter – the terrible presence on the rooftop.

Instead, she watches Rin's face in slumber, counts every one of his sooty eyelashes and the fluttering of his pulse in the bare, pale skin of his throat. They are curled together on the floor, her hands fisted in his shirt, his face centimetres from her own. She can see the smatterings of blood and salty tear tracks across his skin, can smell the hurt on him. Her eyelids are so heavy, her body lulled by Rin's peaceful breathing.

_Sleep, _a voice urges her from the back of her mind. _Sleep. _

But Yukio-chan is still out there, watching the world burn. And no matter how close she gets to Rin, it is never, _never _close enough.

Shiemi falls asleep, just for a little while, lost in bitter dreams of flowers, bleached bones and red, red skies.

When she jerks awake to find him gone, an empty space beside her outstretched arms, she doesn't even pretend to be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: is anyone else totally pissed about the two week wait for <em>Naruto <em>564? ANYONE? **

**notes2: also. i have no idea what i am doing anymore. but i bought a pretty new coat for £110 today :)**


	9. Run

**title: Apocalypse Now**

**pairing: RinShiemi**

**dedication: my crazy, lovely, awesome, stupid friends. cos i miss you so much, it actually hurts sometimes. also, to Sara because she is kickass and I don't think she even really knows it. **

_Apocalypse Now_

"We have to go after him!"

Rin has been missing for half an hour and no one is taking it well. Ryuji is angry, furious in that way he always is, because damnnit, that kid needs to stop taking everything upon himself and hogging the spotlight. Renzou is alarmed, fingers gripping his staff so tightly Shiemi can see the skin stretched taut and white over his knuckles. Izumo-chan's face is impossible to read, but the absolute stillness with which she watches Shura-san is telling.

"He can't go out on his own like that-"

"…Such an _idiot…_"

"-he'll be killed, Okumura-sensei will kill him for sure!"

Shura continues to take slow drags on a foul looking cigarette, looking as though every other word they utter is pissing her off. She leans against the wall with her hip popped to one side, one arm crossing her body, the other holding the cigarette to her lips. Shiemi has seen her inebriated before, but this is the first time she's seen her smoke. The scent of it is an ashy, bitter thing. On the air, it feels like poison. Shiemi sucks it in with slow measured breaths, trying to hold back the crescendo of panic crashing around in her chest.

They all know where Rin has gone.

"Shut yer faces, kids," Shura finally says, losing patience. The cigarette drops from her hand to the stone floor, where it burns to red embers. The Vatican is an old place, a dark, vast space with high ceilings and ancient stone floors and even though it is supposed to be a safe haven, it doesn't feel like it right now. Outside the screech of demons is louder than ever. There are people – ordinary humans and Exorcists alike, packed in between the cold, stone walls, shivering and afraid. Leaderless.

Who is going to take charge and get them out of this?

"Rin knows what he's doing."

"You're saying he has a plan?" Ryuji barks, eyes narrowed. He is sharp. Intelligent. He and Izumo-chan both – they demand answers. They question authority, because they have spines of their own.

Shiemi sits quietly back, a weed in the corner. She is silent, unremarkable. The shy girl in the background.

Shiemi listens very, very carefully. And when a fresh wave of demons soars against the doors, the windows, overwhelming their numbers and sending chaos screaming through the halls, she sees her chance – snatches it with both hands.

While her classmates bicker and protest and make demands no one will answer, Shiemi slips quietly away into the shadows and runs like hell itself is chasing her.

Maybe Rin does have a plan, she acknowledges, running against the tide of screaming people, but she is not going to take the chance that he is lying. Because for Yukio-chan, Shiemi knows that Rin would lie a hundred thousand times and never regret it once. So she knows, deep in her bones, that Shura-san was lying – or at the very least, repeated a lie she herself had been told.

Half an hour, Shiemi thinks, running and running and never moving fast enough to close the distance. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes that she wasn't there – thirty minutes in which anything could have happened.

There is a terrible crash somewhere overhead and the sound of glass shattering fills the air. It rains down around her, the harsh clink of the broken pieces against the floor as loud as gunshots. Shiemi puts an arm over her head to protect herself and runs faster.

Half an hour is more than enough time for her world to end; so Shiemi runs like she has never run before in her life and prays to any God who might listen that she is not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: there are no words. <strong>

**notes2: i am so sick of this flat and the people in it. it's like poison. **


End file.
